


Think I'll Keep You

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cannibalism, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Steter Week, Tentacle Sex, Top Peter Hale, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Peter finds a creature feasting in the woods





	Think I'll Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> For week one of Steter week 2019 I chose tonerite for Creature Stiles.

Think I’ll Keep You

Peter doesn’t know what he is expecting when he finally tracks down a group of hunters that have trespassed onto his family land but this isn't it. There is blood and bits of body all over the clearing a man sitting in the middle of the carnage licking at his bloody fingers humming happily. Peter stays out of sight observing as the man a beautiful mam, no must be some sort of creature. A human jaw can't unhinge like that and as far as he knows no human can suck the flesh and muscle from a bone like that. It definitely should not be alluring, but Peter has always had exotic tastes. 

Peter shifts a little closer and dark eyes snap in his direction shadowy and nearly black as the man's head cocks. "Do you need something?" The voice is young not a child but barely a man early twenties at most.

"I was looking to kill these hunters but it appears I've been beaten to the task at hand." Peter says calmly even as uncertainty creeps over him in the wake of that assessing stare. He's very sure he's being weighed for the possibility of dessert. His interest doesn't diminish.

"They weren't here for you wolf, which means that they're mine." The man says with a sniff of superiority and normally that would irritate Peter but this just makes him sharply curious.

"They were here for you?" 

"Obviously, I don't usually go out of my way to kill hunters." The man shrugs cracking a rib off of the nearest corps and ripping at the flesh with his teeth. 

"You eat humans?" 

"Only when the mood strikes, I generally stick to curly fries and milkshakes but they ruined my dinner and then my shirt. It couldn't be helped." The man says with a shrug irritation over the slight clear.

"That does sound unreasonable of them, the least they can do is sustain you." Peter comments as he moves closer being careful not to step in any of the carnage.

"Am I going to be making you part of my meal? I've never had werewolf before." The man questions he doesn't sound worried about the possibility that Peter might be moving closer to attack. If anything he sounds like he might enjoy the challenge.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Peter assures handing the man a handkerchief from his pocket. He isn't sure how but other than the blood surrounding the hole in his shirt the man only has a few specks of blood that have gotten on his cheeks from his meal. "I'm Peter." 

"Thanks you can call me Stiles." He says cheerful as he takes the handkerchief with a bright smile the shadows clearing form his eyes leaving behind deep pools of whiskey that Peter could drowned in. Stiles wipes at his face and Peter laughs and leans in closer.

"Allow me?" Peter holds Stiles eyes for a long moment before permission is given and then he leans in and let's his tongue swipe along the spots of blood. A laugh pulls form Stiles breath ghosting across Peter's neck and he's never felt so comfortable with a predator so close to him before.

"Do you like the taste of human blood?" Stiles asks with a smile cheeks dusting pink.

"No, but I like the taste of you." Peter grins as he pulls back and the man's skin turns red even as his grin is return delighted. 

"I think I'll keep you." Stiles says bright and happy.

"What if I don't want to be kept?" Peter feels a flutter in his chest at the declaration and he's fine with it he's already decided he's keeping whatever this Stiles is.

"Oh but you do I can feel it." Stiles says earnestly still grinning and it's not like he's wrong.

"I suppose I could keep you as well." Peter likes the sound of delight Stiles let's out probably more than he should for a creature that can take down six hunters but Peter's always liked danger.

"I think that's agreeable." Stiles hold his hand out to Peter clearly wanting assistance up and Peter obliges. 

"What are we going to do about them? They're kind of everywhere." Peter comments as he's leading Stiles from the clearing.

"My dad will take care of it don't worry." 

"Your dad is going to eat the rest of them?" Peter questions feeling worry try and worm its way in.

Stiles laughs and he feels that worry slide away again. "No, no he's human, but he's the sheriff and he'll deal with it. I already sent him the location info." Stiles shrugs.

"This happen often?" 

"From time to time."

"Your father is the town sheriff." Peter repeats and he doesn't mean it as a question but he still gets an answer.

"Is there another sheriff of Beacon Hills that I am unaware of?" Stiles looks at him like he's actually pondering the possibility and Peter barks out a laugh.

"No I don't think there is." Peter assures with a smile wrapping an arm around shoulders that feel broader than they look on first inspection. "Where are we off to?" Peter asks every intention of following this creature anywhere he might go.

"Well I just had a rather large meal so finding some place to nap would be good. My house isn't currently an option there are holes all over the place. Honestly couldn't they have come after me while I was already out, they had ample opportunity." Stiles complains with a pout.

"I have a very large very comfortable bed back at the pack house and it's relatively close." Peter suggests pressing his nose into Stiles hair and getting another laugh.

"Why Mr. Wolf are you trying to tempt me?"

"Is it working?" 

Stiles pauses mid step pulling slightly away from Peter so that he can run his eyes down the length of the man’s body before grinning at him. "I don't think you have to tempt me." 

Peter growls having taken the same opportunity to inspect Stiles, leith and judging by the hole in his shirt by an injury that's long since healed covered in creamy pale skin. He grabs Stiles around the waist tossing him over his shoulder before starting a run for the pack house as Stiles laughs full of delight.

-

They're just in the door when Stiles starts squirming trying to get down. "Wait, wait, put me down I smell curly fries." Stiles insists. Peter would rather not put him down but he gives in following when Stiles darts off towards the kitchen.

He makes it in the door just in time for his eldest nephew and niece to shriek at the sudden appearance of Stiles. Both have their claws out eyes flashing as Stiles just grins eating the curly fries from the counter. "Hey Derek, Laura you can calm down now, you're not on the menu." Stiles says cheekily around a mouthful of fries and Peter snorts despite their reveal as Cora comes in smiling widely at Stiles.

"Stiles." She greats happily pressing into his side and Peter's never actually had the urge to rip his favorite niece from someone but it's a hard thing to resist in this moment. 

"Baby wolf, how are classes?" Stiles asks unfazed by the closeness ignoring Laura and Derek's surprised and worried reactions. 

"I got a C- on my philosophy paper last week, could you eat the professor for me?" Cora asks with a pout and her heart doesn't trip. Peter is even more curious about his new acquisition. He has a vague memory of Cora mentioning him in high school and several comments from other pack members but Peter's only been back a month he hasn't actually meet many people. It is an intentional oversight on his part, but he feels a little bit of annoyance at having been personally responsible for not meeting Stiles sooner. Cora commenting on his eating habits is a sunrise though. No one has mentioned the sheriff's son as anything other than human before now.

"Oh I couldn't, I think I've had my fill for now." Stiles says the dark glint in his eyes mirrored by Cora a telling thing.

"Do tell me how you know my darling niece." Peter slides up behind Stiles pressing to him and making sure to push Cora away as Laura and Derek continue to watch on panicking.

"Do tell me how you know my dear Stiles." Cora shoots back growling when she moves back and Peter goes to block her.

"I'm keeping him." Stiles says simply with a shrug leaning across the counter and grabbing the takeout bag. Stiles let's out a joyous shout as he finds more fries.

"You're keeping my uncle." Cora says with a pout snagging one of the fries that hit the counter.

"Yeah, he smells good." Stiles insists leaning back a little to press his nose into Peter's neck drawing gasps from the two across the counter top as Peter simply tilts his neck to give Stiles more room.

"Oh." Cora says blinking before a grin takes over.

"Mom isn't going to approve of this." Laura hisses she doesn't move as sharp brown eyes snap to her something dangerous there that she's never had experience with before.

"It's not up to your mother." Peter says bored as he presses his face into Stiles neck inhaling, he lets his teeth scrap over sensitive flesh making a pleased growl at the shiver that runs through Stiles. 

"I think she'll be more concerned with your inability to conceal yourselves." Stiles quips. 

"You can't tell anyone Stiles." Derek says worriedly.

"I've known you guys were werewolves since high school you all weren't exactly the best at hiding it. You should probably work on that." Stiles shrugs reaching the hand not picking fries form the container back to pet at Peter's hair.

"Seriously?" Derek asks but at least the sour worry smell is dissipating from the room.

"Yeah even before the whole mess with the Argents showing back up." Peter stiffens at that, he knows Chris has retired here but the way it is said implies it has to do with the rest of the Argent clan. "Don't worry Mr.Wolf they won't bother anyone again." Stiles turns fingers brushing just next to the scars that travel down Peter's neck from his last encounter with the argents.

"Is that so?" Peter asks leaning closer to press his forehead against Stiles.

"Bitter people the lot of them." Stiles says with a disgusted face and Peter presses closer till their lips are scant inches apart.

"Any traces remain?" Cora barks out a laugh as Lara and Derek both make complaints ranging from a continuation of Stiles knowing about them to the amount of pheromones leaking all over the room.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Stiles invites and who is Peter to resist. He licks into Stiles mouth in a mockery of a kiss before pulling back some and pressing in again this time kissing for real when Stiles only smiles invitingly.

"You don't taste bitter at all." Peter confirms tongue sliding over Stiles lips again wanting another taste.

Stiles sucks his bottom lip in smiling brightly before pressing their lips together again. It's slower softer even as Peter slides his tongue back in wrapping around Stiles own. Stiles pulls back first panting leaning their foreheads together and the room smells warm with them. "Perhaps you'd like to do a thorough inspection." 

Peter laughs again kissing Stiles once more before tossing him over his shoulder to more delighted laughter. Cora cheers them on ignoring her siblings and gives Stiles a high five as Peter walks them out of the room heading towards his own territory. They hear the other three rushing to escape the house and the noises to come before the door is closed.

-

Peter pants against Stiles neck as very talented finger run through his hair. Their bodies are slick with sweat from several very vigorous rounds of sex, Peter definitely intends for a few more to happen before they leave his room. The phone vibrating in a pocket on the floor is not part of the plan and Peter has every intention of ignoring it but it just keeps going.

"Your phone is going off." Peter complains into Stiles’ neck mouthing at the soft flesh that smells like the two of them combined. Stiles whines but gets up disturbing Peter from his position much to his displeasure. Stiles rifles though the clothes scattered across the floor to find his phone, flopping down half on top of Peter when he comes back to the bed triumphantly. 

"Hey daddy-o." Stiles chirps happily snickering as Peter mouths at his collarbone. Peter doesn't bother to focus in on the other end of the conversation to busy soaking in all that is Stiles. 

"I'm fine, ate plenty. Found a wolf, I'm keeping him." Peter can't actually help the pleased growl that escaped him at that declaration. 

"Sure I'll bring him around for dinner. Soon." Stiles says fingers petting at Peter's hair. While Peter would normally find displeasure in others making plans without his consent, he's just pleased Stiles wants him to meet his family. A truly strange notion for him but he can smell the pleased happy scent that over takes Stiles when dinner is brought up. It's almost as intoxicating at his arousal. 

Peter starts slowly working his way up Stiles neck enjoying each shudder and aborted moan. "I'll see you later dad, bye." Stiles says quickly tossing his phone to the side just as Peter makes it to his mouth turning to meet him in a heated kiss.

-

Peter has Stiles pressed up against the wall in the shower mouthing at his neck as his fingers work into him lazily. He is lose from the many rounds before, the fingering isn't necessary but Peter can't help himself especially when Stiles whines so pretty hands skittering across the tiled wall. If Stiles had been human there is no way they could have gone so many rounds and both of them are getting tired but Peter still has the urge to soak Stiles in his scent before they go up in search of food. 

Stiles isn't complaining quite the opposite encouraging pressing back to meet Peter's finger. It's intoxicating, Peter doesn't think he's ever meet anyone so perfect for him, he can't get enough. Stiles makes to protest as Peter pulls his fingers free but it turns to a high whine when Peter sinks to his knees, spreading pale cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower and then he's feasting like a starving man.

Stiles moans and thrust back onto Peter's tongue as the beta shift starts and his tongue elongates delving deeper. The only thing keeping Stiles from falling and ultimately hurting himself is the tight grip Peter has on his hips that bruise but quickly heal. Peter can taste himself on his tongue just as much as he can taste Stiles and he growls with possessive delight.

Stiles cries out trying to push back farther when Peter pulls his tongue free, Peter turns him pulling him toward his lap and Stiles is a hundred percent on board. Stiles' arms wrap around Peter's neck as Stiles sinks down on to Peter's waiting dick. They both moan as Stiles quickly fully seats himself rocking a little in Peter's lap as they press their foreheads together. 

"I'm glad I decided to keep you and not eat you." Stiles says peppering kissing along Peter's cheeks as the man barks out a laugh.

"I am glad as well." Peter kisses Stiles, rocking his hips in time with the thrust of his tongue. Hands stroking over Stiles back as Stiles lifts up just a little before letting his weight take him back down. The kiss breaks with another moan as Peter assist Stiles on lifting up again before slamming him back down.

The pace becomes fast bruising, the water casting down around them still warm thanks to the double water heaters. The sounds of their moans and flesh hitting fill the room. Peter changes their position twists them. Stiles' back connects with the floor as Peter surrounds him bringing them both closer to the edge. 

Stiles eyes bleed to black shadows as he arches the shadows around them curling around both of them. Peter isn't worried enjoys the feel of the shadow like tentacles curling over him one sliding between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. It swirls around oddly slick and Peter isn't sure if it's from the water or if they have their own slickness. It only makes him thrust harder into Stiles who grips at his back nails scratching as he arches closer to Peter.

Peter growls fangs grazing over Stiles skin just hard enough to leave pale pink lines as that tentacle pushes in. It begins thrusting sliding in expanding before compressing again not enough to hurt but enough to drive Peter over the edge as it presses into his prostate. Peter thrust erratically as the base of his cock expands, thrusts going shallower as it expands more locking them together and his orgasm over takes him as the shadowy appendage expands again in an imitation of his knot. Stiles arches so hard he nearly head-butts Peter as they both cum. 

The room goes black for a long minute before it's receding along with the tentacle that had been penetrating Peter. They're both panting heavily, tired even Peter's usual werewolf stamina is starting to fail him. Peter rolls them over still locked together and Stiles just breathes harshly against his ear lying limply. The water continues to rain down around them as Stiles breathing gentles into sleep and Peter follows shortly after truly content in a way he's never been before.

-

Peter lazily cleans them both up once his knot deflates Stiles enjoying the gentle care too tired to bother with it himself. Peter let's Stiles doze on the couch wrapped in an afghan while he strips the sheets and remakes the bed. Stiles complains when Peter moves him to the bed but is happy again once they're both under the covers quickly easing back to sleep.

-

When they finally make it upstairs Deaton is there with the rest of the family all disapproving except Cora who never seems to disapprove of anything he does.

"You shouldn't be here Stiles." Deaton says as soon as they make it to the room.

Stiles rolls his eyes with a huff. "The day I start listening to you is the day I die."

Peter didn't think Stiles could get any better but oh how wrong he is. "Hack." Stiles adds quieter smiling at Cora when she barks a laugh. Peter is definitely mating this man there is no other way for things to go. 

"Does your father know you're here?" It's very clear that Deaton thinks he has the upper hand.

"Yes. Spoke to him a few hours ago, he invited Peter to dinner." Stiles says looking utterly pleased at the surprise that flashes over Deaton's face. Peter takes pleasure in it as well.

"You know you draw to much suspicion when you are around supernatural creatures there are hunters in the territory." 

"Were." 

"What?" Talia asks eyes narrowing at Stiles the outlier in their home shooting concerned looks at her brother. 

"Were, past tense as in they once were but are no longer." Stiles says taking a seat next to Cora on the couch when she pushes her brother off of it. Derek glowers at her but moves and Peter takes up the arm.

"You dealt with them then." Talia says with a nod directed at Peter.

"No. Stiles did." Peter says as Stiles grins up at him. Talia and the family except Cora look at him in shock, some with a little unease. Deaton just looks bored.

"I do hope you cleaned up this time." Exasperation is clear in the vet's voice.

"Dad did." 

"Isn't your father the sheriff!" Someone calls alarmed.

"Yes and as such he has access to all sorts of stuff I'm technically not supposed to. It's already been taken care of. He's very adept at it." Stiles just sounds proud of his father's apparent ability to get rid of bodies. Peter already has plans to see how good he is and then see if he can finagle some assistance next time he has to make a body disappear or at the very least some tips if he is as good as Stiles seems to think.

"You should head home I'm sure you have a lot to talk to your father about we have a family issue to discuss." Talia says and Peter is a little giddy with how close she is to flashing her eyes usually only himself and Cora can drive her to such feats. 

"I already spoke to my father so I don't have to be anywhere." Stiles shrugs and Peter wraps an arm around him.

"Peter!" Talia hisses.

"You heard him and he's practically family now." Peter says smirking.

"Practically?" Stiles questions glaring up at him and if anything he wants to smirk wider.

"I didn't want to assume."

"I said I was keeping you and I meant it." Stiles pouts moving closer to Cora who coos at him in exaggeration pulling him into her lap. It's cartoonish looking with him hunching over to curl closer as she pets at his back.

"Don't worry Stiles I will keep you." Peter does not appreciate the smirk she sends his way and flashes his eyes getting Cora to laugh as he slides off the arm. Peter wedges himself between them and the arm of the couch pulling the man from Cora's lap and into his own.

"I'm keeping him." Peter hisses and Stiles laughs.

"Ofcourse you are" Stiles says like he hadn't just been pouting.

"You're keeping him." Deaton says looking like he's getting a headache Peter loves it. The veterinarian sighs Stiles just gives him a flat look. "Well that's fine then." Deaton shrugs as he moves to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?" Talia questions for the first time in her life at a loss of what to do.

"Stiles is keeping him which mean he isn't a danger to your family and you are not a danger to him. They mate for life. I should have figured it out when Peter actually came up with him." Deaton is half way to the door when he starts mumbling about his time being wasted. 

"What, why would Peter have stayed downstairs?" Talia questions and it looks like a vein might pop form her head.

"Oh he wouldn't have exactly stayed downstairs, I would have eaten him." Stiles chomps his teeth together as most of the family just stares.

"I believe I was invited to dinner with you father, tonight seem as good a time as ever." Peter suggests snickering. He doesn't want to sit through what will undoubtedly be a lot of shouting.

"Yes let's do that." Stiles says grinning. "I'm starving."

"Welcome to the family, my professor is still on the menu." Cora calls loudly as they're making their way out the door. They just laugh as everyone starts talking at once.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
